Die Macht der Prophezeihungen
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: ... ist eine Geschichte um den Tag an dem Lily Potter sterben sollte und die Zeit danach. Aber ist sie wirklich tot? ABGESCHLOSSEN


_**Titel: Die Macht der Prophezeiungen**_

Um die Geschichte zu verstehen muss man folgende Dinge wissen (denn diese Dinge werden in der Geschichte nie erklärt):

Ein Magid ist eine Person mit einer besonderen Gabe. Diese Gabe setzt sich aus stabloser Magie, Elementarmagie und einer mystische Kraft (sogenannte „Magidkiraft") zusammen.

Und dann müsst ihr noch wissen, dass Magid's gegen den Todesfluch (Avada Kedavra) immun sind, denn statt zu sterben fallen sie einige Stunden in einen Todesähnlichen Zustand.

**Prolog:**

_Wir schreiben den 31. Oktober 1982 und Lily, James und Harry Potter befinden sich in ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow. Schon seit Wochen haben sie ihr Haus nicht verlassen da Lord Voldemort, ein böser schwarzer Magier, hinter Harry her ist. Sie haben sich mit den Fidelius-Zauber vor ihm geschützt und warten nun auf das Ende der Gefahr! Ihr Geheimniswahrer ist Peter Petigrew. Das war die Idee von Sirius Black gewesen. Er dachte das sei der perfekte Bluff, aber es kam anders... _

Warum lässt mich dieses Gefühl nicht los? Irgendetwas wird geschehen, ich weiß es! Gerade hatte ich meinen Sohn Harry zu Bett gebracht und schon den ganzen Tag verfolgte mich ein harteneckiges Gefühl, welches eindeutig aussagte, dass noch irgendetwas passieren wird. Ich hauchte Harry noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und verlies das Kinderzimmer.

Während ich den Gang zum Wohnzimmer entlang ging versuchte ich mir abermals mein komisches Gefühl zu erklären! Dies ist das Schicksal einer wahren Seherin! Man kann in der Früh nicht aufstehen ohne ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch zu haben. Immer wider als ich versuchte dieses Gefühlt zu deuten kam ich immer auf das selbe Ergebnis. Gefahr! Ich will nicht, dass das selbe passiert wie mit Crissy. Sie war eine gute Freundin von mir und sie wurde umgebracht von Lucius Malfoy. Ich will Rache, aber jetzt muss ich versuchen herauszufinden welche Gefahr uns droht.

Gedankenverloren betrat ich das Wohnzimmer und ich setzte mich neben meinen Mann James auf das Sofa. Er blickte mich einige Minuten lang forschend an und fragte dann" Lily, was hast du? Ich komme einfach nicht darauf was los ist. Denn ganzen Tag grübelst du nun schon. „ Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in seine wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen. Wie immer könnte ich in diesen Augen versinken. Statt einer Antwort meinerseits näherten wir uns langsam und unsere Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch als wir uns wider voneinander lösten, ließ James nicht locker, er fragte" Über was grübelst du nun schon den ganzen Tag? „ Ich senkte meinen Blick und starrte auch meine Hände.

Wie soll ich bloß antworten? Doch schließlich sagte ich leise" Ich weiß auch nicht! Den ganzen Tag habe ich schon so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl! Als ob noch etwas passieren wird!" Besorgt sah James mich an und er hinterfragte" Ein Sehergefühl oder ein normales Gefühl? „ Bedauerlicherweise musste ich ihm mitteilen" Es ist leider ein Sehergefühl!"

James und seine Freunde Sirius und Remus sind die einzigen die wissen das ich eine Seherin bin ... und ein Magid. Natürlich wusste es auch Simone, meine beste Freundin. Auch Crissy hatte alle meine Geheimnisse gewusst.

James schien mit dieser Tatsache ziemlich gut umzugehen, denn er frage weiter" Und was sagt es aus? „ Nun stand mir die Verzweiflung anscheinend ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn James legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und er sagte beruhigend" So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein! „ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ich zog mich weiter in seine Arme. Dann sagte ich leise" Mein Gefühl sagt mir auf uns kommt Gefahr zu! „ Mein Mann wurde blass! Einige Minuten saßen wir einaderumarmend da und sagten kein Wort. Schließlich nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und sagte ihm, was ich ihm schon den ganzen Tag sagen wollte. Mein Gefühl trieb mich dazu. Falls wirklich eine Gefahr auf uns zukam, dann sollte es nicht enden ohne das er es weiß. Ich sagte" James, ich liebe dich! Egal was passiert! „ Er drückte mich an sich und sagte" Sag so etwas nicht! Wir werden noch lange zusammen sein! „ Darauf hin schüttelte ich den Kopf und erklärte" Ich wollte nur, dass du es für alle Fälle weißt! „

Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte dann in mein Ohr" Ich liebe dich auch! „

In diesem Augenblick gab es einen Ohren betäubenden Knall. Wir fuhren hoch und stürmten in Flur. Dabei hatten wir unsere Zauberstäbe gezogen.

Am Ende des Flures, in den Trümmern der Haustür stand eine dunkle Gestalt. James rief" Er ist es! ... Lily nimm Harry und lauf! Ich halt ihn auf! „ Ich wollte noch protestieren, aber James lies keinen Widerspruch zu. Also drehte ich mich um und rannte ins Kinderzimmer. Noch bevor ich dort ankam wusste ich, dass James es nicht geschafft hat. Vor der Zimmertür drehte ich mich noch mal um und rief" James ich werde dich nie vergessen! Ich liebe dich! „ Dann hastete ich durch die Tür.

Bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte Harry aus seinem Gitterbett zu nehmen kam er, Voldemort, hinter mir durch die Tür. Ich wirbelte herum und mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung war er wider bei der Tür draußen. Aber dabei blieb es nicht. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später stand Voldemort wieder vor mir. Ich baute mich vor dem Gitterbett auf und so sagte er „ Geh zur Seite!" Wie wild schüttelte ich den Kopf und schrie ihn an" Nein! Nur über meine Leiche!" Er grinste mich böse an und sagte" Das lässt sich einrichten! „

Inzwischen war Harry aufgewacht und er schrie aus Leibeskräften. Der dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte" Avada Kedavra! „

Bevor ich auch nur etwas tun konnte realisierte ich was eben geschehen war. Der grüne Blitz raste auf mich zu und ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich die Zukunft aller meiner Freunde. Sirius würde verdächtigt werden uns verraten zu haben, weil alle denken er sei unser Geheimniswahrer und deswegen würde er in Askaban landen. Remus und seine Frau Simone, meine beste Freundin, würden aus einzige in der magischen Welt zurückbleiben und sie würden sich fragen „Warum das alles so gekommen ist?" Und Harry? Er würde zu meiner Schwester kommen und zehn schreckliche Jahre erleben!

In meinen letzten Sekunden sagte ich" Harry, es tut mir leid das es so kommen muss! Ich wusste es den ganzen Tag und ich konnte dich und James nicht retten! ... Ich hoffe du wirst trotz allem glücklich! Ich liebe dich! „

In diesem Moment traf mich der Blitz auf der Brust und ich fiel zu Boden. Aber war ich wirklich tot?

Als ich erwachte lag ich an einem engen dunklen Ort. Ist das der Himmel? Aber wo ist das helle Licht? Ich hob meine Hände und sie trafen eine ziemlich niedrige Decke. Bin ich etwa in einer Art Schachtel? Ich drückte an der Decke. Sie lies sich leicht Bewegen. Ich drehte den Deckel so weit zur Seite, dass ich mich aufsetzen konnte. Ich blickte mich in meiner Umgebung um.

Ich war in der dunklen, reichverzierten Aufbahrungshalle vom Zentralfriedhof in Godric's Hollow. Ich erkannte sie von der Beerdigung von James Eltern wieder.

Ich selbst saß in einem Sarg! Langsam stieg ich aus meinem Sarg hervor und blieb davor stehen. Neben meinen stand noch ein Sarg. Ich öffnete sanft den Deckel und blickte in James Gesicht. Sofort kamen meine Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Geschehnisse zurück. Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich flüsterte leise" Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste es den ganzen Tag und konnte dir nicht helfen! Ich liebe dich! „ Dann hauchte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich sagte dann" Ich werde dich nie vergessen! „ Damit schloss ich den Deckel wieder. Nun fragte ich mich warum ich denn nicht tot bin und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Magid's können von Todesfluch nicht getötet werden! Und auch die Prophezeiung von Sybille Trealawney erschien mir nun in einen ganz anderen Licht. Diese Prophezeiung war auch der Grund warum Voldemort uns überhaupt angegriffen hat. Sie besagt das jemand geboren wird, wenn der siebte Monat vergeht, dass ist Harry. Voldemort wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen wegen einer Kraft die er nicht kennt. Gemeint ist die Magidkraft. Harry ist ein Magid genau wie ich! Deswegen ist er nicht gestorben und ich auch nicht. Meine Hand flog an diese Stelle wo mich der Todesfluch getroffen hatte und ich fühlte ein kleines Brandloch in meinem T-Shirt und darunter war eine blitzförmige Narbe.

Ich wollte hinaus stürmen und alle meine Prophezeiungen zu ändern als die Kopfschmerzen kamen. Diese Art von Kopfschmerzen kündigt immer meine Visionen an. Ich schloss meine Augen und sein ein Bild von Harry, Sirius, Remus und Simone. Über dieses Bild flog das Dunkle Mal hinweg und alle diese Personen waren tot. Sofort erkannte ich den Sinn dieser Vision. Wenn ich jetzt zurück gehe werden alle meine Freunde und Harry sterben. Alle Anhänger von Voldemort, welche Askaban fernbleiben konnten, würden sie töten.

Ich fasste meinen Entschluss! Zum Schutz meiner Freunde und meines Sohnes werde ich der magischen Welt den Rücken kehren und als Muggel darauf warten das ich irgendwann wider zurück kann. Ich werde irgendwo hingehen wo mich niemand kennt. Ach ja und meinen Namen und mein Aussehen ändere ich auch. Bevor ich die magische Welt verließ proezierte ich eine Hallunisation von mir in den eigentlich leeren Sarg und ich schloss ihn wieder. Mit den Worten" Trotz diesem Schicksal komme ich irgendwann wieder! „ verließ ich die magische Welt, aber für wie lange?

Und so entstand Samantha Lily Kail! Meine roten Haare machte ich braun und meine grünen Augen ebenfalls.

Zuerst wollte ich ja irgendwo leben wo mich niemand kenn, aber dann nahm ich mir eine Wohnung in der Nähe den Grimauldplatz nr. 12, denn mein Sehergefühl sagte mir, dass es so richtig ist!

Und so wartete ich auf den Tag an dem ich Harry, Sirius, Remus und Simone wiedersehen werden, welche so lebten wie ich es vorhergesagt hatte.

**Kapitel 1**

**Die Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit**

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 1997 und nun scheint es an der Zeit zu sein das sich die Vergangenheit wieder trifft._

_Samantha Kail ahnte noch nichts, aber das Ende des Versteckspieles würde bald ein Ende haben!_

„Nein!" Mit diesen Schrei holte mich die Realität aus meinen Traum heraus. Wieder mal hatte ich von den Tag geträumt an dem James gestorben ist! Jedes Jahr träume ich mehrere Male von diesen Ereignissen und noch immer mache ich mir Vorwürfe nichts geändert zu haben. Ich habe es den ganzen Tag gewusst und ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass es so kommt!

Ach, komm Lily reiß dich zusammen! Vergiss die Vergangenheit, es ist schon so lange her! Du kannst nichts mehr ändern!

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mit das es bereits neun Uhr ist! Was es ist schon neun! Ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit. Schnell hüfte ich aus meinen Bett und schlüpfte in mein schwarze elegante Hose und der etwas sportlichere weißen Bluse.

Nach einem schnellen Besuch im Badezimmer und einer schnellen Tasse Kaffee war ich auch schon zur Wohnungstür draußen.

Ich wohnte im letzten Stock von diesem zehnstöckigen Wohnhaus und der Lift ist auch noch außer Betrieb. So hastete ich die Treppe hinunter. Im Treppenhaus traf ich auf Mrs. Winter, eine ziemlich alten Frau, welche drei Stöcke unter mir wohnte. Ich sagte geistesabwesend" Guten Morgen Mrs. Winter! „ Die alte Frau lächelte mich an und fragte" Guten Morgen Samantha! Wieder mal verschlafen? „ Wie man aus dieser Frage heraushören passierte mir es öfter das ich mich morgens verspätete. Ich nickte nur kurz und hastete an der Frau vorbei.

Nach dem ich vor fünfzehn Jahren der magischen Welt den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, hatte ich mir einen Job als Sekretärin in einer Kanzlei gesucht. Wo ich den ganzen Tag nur drei Dinge zutun habe. Erstens Besuche und Kunden entfangen, zweitens irgendwelche Briefe zuschreiben und drittens irgendwelche Akten zu suchen, zu finden und zu sortieren.

Endlich hatte ich den Ausgang erreicht. Ich verließ das Haus mit einen mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Mein Chef Dr. Andreas Moser wartete nicht gerne.

Mit der Straßenbahn dauerte es nicht lange und ich hatte meinen Arbeitsplatz erreicht. In der Eingangshalle dieser riesigen Kanzlei saß Marina Seiwald bereits hinter dem Entfangstresen. Sie entfing mich mit einem Lächeln. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick erklärte sie mir" Dr. Moser hat schon nach dir gefragt! Er sagt er habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich! „ Als ich an ihr vor bei auf den Aufzug zuhaste erwiderte ich nebenbei" Ein besonders wichtiger Brief nehm' ich mal an? „ Marina nickte und sagte schmunzelnd" Ja, er hat so etwas angedeutet! „ Ich winkte ihr noch mal kurz und verschwand im Aufzug, der gerade eben gekommen ist.

Während ich in den zwölften Stock hoch fuhr musste ich an meine Freunde aus der magischen Welt denken! Was sie jetzt wohl machen? Ob Remus und Simone schon ein Kind haben? Wie es Sirius in Askaban ergeht? Ach ja er ist ja nicht mehr in Askaban! Das war ja vor drei Jahren ganz groß in den Muggelnachrichten! Ob er jetzt endlich frei ist?

Und dann fragte ich mich noch was Harry wohl gerade macht? Ob er gut in Hogwarts ist?

Der Aufzug ist nun oben angekommen und ich hastete den Gang, welcher sich vor mir auftat entlang. Denn mein Büro befindet sich am Ende.

Ich hatte mich gerade hinter meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, als die Bürotür von meinen Chef auf ging. Sein Büro lieg direkt neben meinen.

Mit leicht vor Wut zitternder Stimme sagte er zu mir" Mrs. Kail sie kommen eine halbe Stunde zu spät! „ Ich beeilte mich zu sagen" Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte ... „ Er unterbrach mich" Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! ... Schreiben sie schnell diesen Brief an Herr Christan Michor! „

Und so begann mein Arbeitstag! Nichts von meinen drei Tätigkeiten ist wirklich Erwähnens währt.

Als ich nahezu acht Stunden später das Kanzlei Gebäude verließ war ich total geschafft. Dr. Moser hatte mich fast zwei Stunden von einem Kollegen zum nächsten geschickte auf der Suche nach dieser Akte von Frau Ines Hölzl.

Jetzt besuche ich noch das Grab von mir und James und dann ab nach Hause. Auf den Weg zu meiner geheimen kleinen meist verlassenen Gasse, von der aus ich immer nach Godric's Hollow appariere, kam ich an einem kleinen Blumenladen vorbei.

Ich kaufte eine rote Rose und eine weiße Lilie. Mit diesen Blumen verschwand ich in der kleinen Hatsstreet. Ich vergewisserte mich das mich niemand beobachtet und keine zehn Sekunden später stand ich vors James Grab. Hier brauchte ich nicht aufzupassen ob mich jemand sieht den Godric's Hollow ist wie Hogmade ein magisches Dorf.

Ich legte die rote Rose mit den geflüsterten Worten" Es tut mit so leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte! „ auf das Grab meines verstorbenen Mannes. Als ich die Lilie auf „mein Grab" legte flüsterte ich wie immer" Es ist schon seltsam sein eigens Grab zu besuchen, obwohl man noch gar nicht tot ist! „ Einige Minuten stand ich vor den Gräbern und dachte an meinen Traum und somit auch an die Nacht in der James ... Weiter kam ich nicht den mich übermannte die Trauer und mir liefen sanft einige Tränen über meine Wangen.

Ich sollte endlich aufhören mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass alles so gekommen ist! Ach hör auf! Es ist doch alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich es James früher gesagt würden er noch leben! Warum passiert es mir immer? Es ist jetzt schon annähernd 15 Jahre her und ich komme jede Woche einmal hierher und trotzdem breche ich immer in Tränen aus, wenn ich ihm besuche.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch und blickte auf. Einige andere Menschen betraten den Friedhof und das war für mich ein Zeichen zu gehen. Bevor mich auch nur eine einzige Person sehen konnte war ich auch schon in meine Wohnung verschwunden.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad und im Schlafzimmer trat ich ins Wohnzimmer. Statt meinen eleganten Arbeitsklamotten trug ich jetzt einen einfachen und bequemen Jogginganzug. Normalerweise drehte ich nach der Arbeit ein paar Runden im nahegelegenen Park, aber heute war mir nicht danach. Auch war mir nach dem Besuch auf den Gräber der ganze Appetit vergangen.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Sofa und nahm das Buch, welches vor mir auf den Couchtisch lag. Gestern Abend hatte ich noch darin gelesen. Es trug den Namen „ES" und war von Steven King. Eigentlich war das Buch ja ganz spannend, aber doch etwas langatmig geschrieben.

Unter meinen Buch lag mein Zauberstab. Es war das letzte Mal wo ich in der magischen Welt war. Etwa eine Woche nach meinen vermeidlichen Tod bin ich noch eineinziges Mal in die Winkelgasse gegangen und da habe ich diesen Zauberstab gekauft. Anscheinend habe ich ihn gestern hier vergessen, als ich zu Bett ging.

Gerade wollte ich zu lesen beginnen als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich legte mein Buch zurück und ging in Richtung Tür. Dort späte ich kurz durch das kleine Guckloch im oberen Bereich der Tür. Es war Melanie Trampitsch meine beste Freundin in der Welt der Muggel.

Irgendwie erleichtert öffnete ich die Tür. Melly fiel mir um den Hals und flüsterte" Was für ein Glück, du lebst! „ Ich befreite mich aus ihrer stürmischen Umarmung und fragte dann" Natürlich lebe ich! Sollte ich etwa nicht? „ Mit plötzlich ganz überrascht aussehenden Augen fragte sie" Sag bloß du weißt es nicht? „

Was ist denn los? Warum ist sie so erleichtert, dass ich noch lebe? Nun neugierig geworden sagte ich" Am besten du kommst rein und erzählst mir was los ist? „ Zusammen gingen wir in meine kleine Küchen und wir setzten uns an den Küchentisch. Noch bevor ich wieder nachfragen fing sie an zu erklären" Der Artikel in der Zeitung! Hast du sie nicht gelesen? „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte" Ich hatte noch keine Zeit und Lust dazu! „ Erst jetzt viel mir auf das Melly ihr Zeitung dabei hatte. Bei meinen Worten nahm sie die Zeitung hoch und hielt mir ein Bild von den Trümmern eines Hauses, wo Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und auch Zivilisten herumstanden. Das merkwürdige an diesem Bild war das Gebilde, welches über dem Haus schwebte. Es war ein riesiger Totenkopf und aus dessen Mund wandte sich eine Schlange. Mir viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Dunkle Mal! Ich starrte unverwandt auf dieses Bild und in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Warum ist das Dunkle Mal in der Zeitung? Voldemort muss wieder auferstanden sein! Oh nein! Was soll ich tun? Aber er wird nicht hinter mir her sein, aber was ist mit Harry? Ich muss ihn doch helfen! Meine Vision ist schon so lange her! Es wird ...

Mit den Worten" Ich dachte auch eure Kanzlei könnte angegriffen werden! ... Oh, ich hatte solche Angst! „ riss mich Melly aus meinen Gedanken! Die Zeitung fiel mir aus den Händen und ich blickte in das traurige Gesicht meiner Freundin. Ich wollte ihr beruhigende Wort sagen, aber mein Kopf war jetzt nur mehr mit sorgenvollen Gedanken über Harry und meine Freunde vollgestopft. Langsam sagte ich" Mir geht es gut ehrlich! Heute war ein total friedlicher Tag! „ Diese Aussage schien meine Freundin etwas zu beruhigen, aber dennoch sagte sie" Du musst auf dich aufpassen bis diese Verbrecher Bande geschnappt ist? „ Melly fügte bei einen Blick auf mein nun besorgtes Gesicht hinzu" Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? „

Ich nickte beklommen und meinte" Oh ja mir geht es super! „ Skeptisch hinterfragte Melanie" Das sieht man dir aber nicht an! Was ist an dem Bild so schlimm, dass du es anstarren musst? „ Noch bevor ich antworten konnte hörten wie dieses Geräusch von tausenden schellen Schritten, welche die Treppe hoch stürmte. Ich blickte noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Fenster um das dunkle Mal daran vorbei schweben zu sehen! Vor Schock erstarrt saßen Melly und ich auf den Stühlen.

Warum greifen sie gerade dieses Haus an? Ich muss helfen!

Mit diesen Gedanke bekam ich wieder ein Bewusstsein für die Welt um mich herum. Ich sprang auf und sagte" Melly, egal was du passiert verlass diese Küche nicht! Ich komme wieder wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist! „ Noch bevor Melanie die Möglichkeit hatte mich aufzuhalten war ich auch schon im Wohnzimmer und ich hatte meinen Zauberstab von Tisch geschnappt.

Als ich hinaus ins Treppenhaus wollte, hielt mich Melly zurück. Sie sagte" Geh nicht! Du könntest sterben! „ Beherzt drehte ich mich zu ihr um und sagte" Ich pass schon auf mich auf! „ Bei den Blick auf ihr Gesicht fügte ich hinzu" Keine Angst mir passiert nichts! „ Dann lächelte ich sie noch einmal beruhigen an und schon war ich zur Tür draußen. Um meine Freundin zu schützen belegte ich die Tür mit einen Magidschutzzauber!

Um mich herum herrschte das totale Chaos. Alle Bilder sind von den Wänden gefallen, alle Fenster sind kaputt und alle Familien werden aus ihren Wohnungen gezogen, gefoltert und getötet. Ich reagierte sofort als ein Todesser in die Wohnung meiner Freundin wollte. Schließlich muss ich ihren Mann und ihre Tochter schützen. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und eine kleine Bewegung später wurde er auch schon von einem roten Blitz zu Fall gebracht. Das Zaubern ohne dabei Worte sagen zumüssen hat sehr viel Vorteile. Auch diese Tür belegte ich mit einem Schutzzauber.

Ist da ein komisches Gefühl? Schnell sprang ich einen Schritt zu Seite und der Todesfluch verfehlte mich um Haaresbreite. So kann die Sehergabe auch nützlich sein!

Ich wirbelte herum und blickte in die dunkel Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Obwohl er eine Maske trug konnte ich seine Augen erkennen. Damals hatte ich ihn so oft bekämpft. Oft hatte ich in diese kalten Augen geblickt. Jetzt ist der Zeit Punkt der Rache gekommen! Für Crissy!

Schnell hob ich den Zauberstab und schickte ihm einen stillen Reductorfluch entgegen. Er blockte diesen mit einen Schild ab und meinte dann" Oh hier gibt also auch eine Hexe! „ Spottend grinsend fügte er hinzu" Das wird dir aber nichts nützen! „ Darauf hin zog sich über mein Gesicht ein überlegenes Lächeln. Manchmal ist es vom Vorteil, wenn keiner weiß, dass man ein Magid ist. Ich entgegnete" Woll'n wir wetten! „ E schien wütend geworden zu sein, denn er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie" Crucio! „ Der Fluch kam nie bei mir an, denn ich vollzog den Magidzauber „Macht des Spiegels" . Dank diesem Zauber wird der Schmerzfluch auf Malfoy zurück geschleudert. Also war er es der schreiend zu Boden sackte. Anscheinend war er schon daran gewöhnt, denn er erholte sich rasch! Vielleicht belegt Voldemort seine Untertanen öfter mit diesen Fluch? Lucius sprang auf und schrie" Das wirst du büßen! „ Obwohl es überhaupt nicht zur Situation passte musste ich zu lachen an fangen. Nach dem ich mich halbwegs eingekriegt hatte, sagte ich spottend" Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst haben! „ Böse grinsend meinte er" Das würde ich dir raten!" Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Ein Magid lässt sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken. Ich konterte gekonnt mit" Träum weiter, Malfoy! „ Er starrte mich ungläubig an und fragte" Wie hast du mich erkannt? „ Nun wütend antwortete ich" Deine Augen würde ich unter tausenden erkennen! „ Mit diesen Worten schleudert ich ihm noch einen Reductorfluch entgegen, aber wieder blockte er ihn ab. Diesmal wurde er auf mich zurück geworfen. Ohne es zu bemerken sind wir in unseren Kampf immer weiter zum großen Fenster am Ende des Ganges gegangen und als mich der Fluch traf fiel ich rücklings aus dem schon kaputtem Fenster. Es gab nichts in der Nähe woran ich mich festhalten konnte und schließlich konnte ich in dieser Dunkelheit sowieso nichts erkennen. Ich machte das einzige was mir einfiel. Mit einem Magidzauber heilte ich meine gebrochen Rippen und andere Verletzungen, welche ich durch den Fluch erhalten hatte und mit einen anderen Zauber machte ich meinen Fall langsamer. So konnte ich nur noch warten bis ich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Schnell rief ich noch zu Malfoy hoch" Malfoy, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen ist das dein Ende! „ Sein Antwort konnte ich nicht mehr hören den ich bin am Boden angekommen. Das letzte was ich bemerkte, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde war, dass ich auf einem großen schwarzen Hund fiel. Mit einem Mal blitzte der Gedanke an Sirius durch meinen Kopf, aber dann war ich auch schon bewusstlos.

Als ich erwachte hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Es ist etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit, aber was? Ich schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte das ich mich in einem fremden Zimmer befand. Es war ganz klar nicht meine Wohnung! Ich setzte mich auf und blickte mich um! Ein kleiner Kleiderschrank und ein Tisch ohne Stuhl befanden sich außer dem Bett noch in diesem ziemlich kleinen Raum. Wegen der Dunkelheit konnte ich die Farben nicht erkennen, aber dieses Problem war mit einer Handbewegung gelöst. Als das Licht, aus den Öllampen an den Wänden, den Raum erhellte, bemerkte ich, dass die Farben des Raumes sich auf die Slytherinfarben grün und silbern beschränkte. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und mein Blick blieb auf der Türklinke hängen, welche die Form einer Schlange hatte.

Irgendwo habe ich so etwas schon mal gesehen! Aber wo? Ich stieg aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Schuhe, welche vor dem Bett standen. Ein Blick auf mein Nachtkästchen sagte mir dass mein Zauberstab nicht hier ist. Entweder sie haben ihn mir abgenommen oder ich habe ihn verloren. Beides machte irgendwie Sinn, aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Ich muss einfach mal wissen wo ich hier bin und wie ich hier rauskomme. Außerdem kann ich den Zauberstab ja ersetzen.

Ich ging zum Fenster und warf einen Blick nach draußen. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich nur einen großen Baum und einen unordentlichen Garten erkenne, welcher schon ewig nicht mehr gepflegt worden ist. Alles hier kommt mit hier so merkwürdig bekannt vor. Mein Blick schweifte durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit und ich erkannte das dieses Haus von einem mächtigen Schutzzauber geschützt wird. Da ich selbst mal von eben diesen Zauber beschützt wurde, erkannte ich ihn sofort. Es war der Fidelius-Zauber, aber wer war der Geheimniswahrer? Auch das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Jetzt ist nur wichtig: „Wo bin ich?"

Es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Jetzt weiß ich wo ich diese Ambiente schon mal gesehen habe! Am Elternhaus von Sirius! Ich bin am Grimauldplatz Nummer 12! Aber wie komme ich hier her?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und die drei mir wohlbekannte Personen kamen herein. Ich erkannte Remus, Simone und Sirius sofort und das ohne mich vom Fenster wegzudrehen. Im gleichen Augenblick wusste ich auch was mein Gefühl von vorhin bedeutete. Ich werde meine Vergangenheit treffen.

Verblüfft sagte Sirius" Oh, du bist wach! „ Erst jetzt drehte ich mich um und ich blickte in die braunen Augen von Sirius. Ich lächelte beruhigend und meinte" Sieht ganz danach aus! „ Simone fügte mit besorgten Blick hinzu" Du solltest sich wieder hinlegen! ... Der Heiler kommt gleich! „ Aber ich entgegnete „ Mir geht es gut! Ich brauche keinen Heiler! „ Dann warf ich einer besorgten Blick auf den schwarzen Nachthimmel und fragte" Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete Remus" Du warst ungefähr drei Stunden bewusstlos! „

Was drei Stunden! Ich muss schnell nach Haus, Melly ist immer noch in meiner Wohnung und ohne mich kommt sie das nicht raus. Mit den Worten" Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich muss jetzt gehen! „ Wollte ich an ihnen vorbei, aber Sirius hielt mich zurück. Er sagte" Du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Wir müssen dir noch einige Fragen stellen! „ Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erklärte sachlich" Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit! ... Ich kann euch ja morgen besuche kommen! So gegen zwei hier, ja? „ Auf die verblüffende Antwort meinte Remus" Weißt du eigentlich wo wir sind? „ Zur Verwunderung aller erklärte ich" Grimauldplatz 12 nehme ich an? „ Nun starrte mich meine drei alten Freunde verwundert an. Ach ich habe keine Zeit auf eine Antwort zu warten und so meinte ich" Ich weiß nicht nur wo wir sind, ich weiß auch wer ihr seid Remus, Sirius und Simone! „ Ganz langsam meinte Simone total verwirrt" Woher weißt du das? „ Hastig erwiderte ich" Das geht vorerst nur mich etwas an! „ Schnell fügt ich noch hinzu" Ach ja, ich bin Samantha Kail „ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich auch schon aus dem Raum. Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter und meine alten Freunde mir hinterher. Schnell lief ich durch die Eingangshalle. Aber bevor ich die Tür öffnete meinte ich noch" Also ich komm dann morgen um zwei! „ Und als ob ich diese Frage von ihrem Gesichtern hätte ablesen können fügte ich hinzu" Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich finde euch trotz Fidelius-Zauber wieder."

Und schon war ich zur Tür draußen. Aber ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Ich apparierte direkt in meine Wohnung.

Als Sirius wenige Sekunden später die Tür öffnete war ich auch schon weg.

Meine Wohnung schaute noch genau so aus wie vor her. Auf dem Sofa vor mir lag Melly und sie schlief. Ich ging im mein Schlafzimmer und kehrte dann mit meiner Kuscheldecke ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sorgfältig deckte ich meine Freundin zu.

Danach ging ich zu meiner Wohnungstür und hob den Schutzzauber auf. Ich trat hinaus ins Treppenhaus und sah mich um. Jetzt war die Zerstörung noch deutlicher zu sehen. Alle Bilder sind von den Wänden gefallen, alle Lampen und Fenster sind kaputt und auch Teile des Treppengeländers fehlte. Dass das Haus überhaupt noch steht verdanken wir wohl dem Zauberministerium und dem Orden des Phönix, bei dem eigentlich auch ich Mitglied bin. Anscheinend war der Kampf erst vorkurzem zu Ende gegangen, denn alle Auroren vom Zauberministerium sind noch da. In meinen Stockwerk liefen etwa zehn Auroren und drei Heiler herum. Sie kümmerten sich um die Bewohner des Hauses, machten sich daran den Schaden zu beseitigen und die Muggel mit Gedächtniszauber zu belegen. Ich ging zum Fenster, aus welchen ich gefallen bin, und ich machte eine einfache Handbewegung in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Kurze Zeit später konnte ich meine Hand um meinen Zauberstab schließen. Also hatte ich ihn doch verloren! Mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes fügte sich das Fenster wieder zusammen. In diesem Augenblick kam eine weitere Person aus der Vergangenheit auf mich zu. Arthur Weasley fragte mich" Wie geht es Ihnen? „ Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und meinte" Sehr gut, danke! „ Skeptisch blickte er mich an und meinte schließlich" So sehen sie aber nicht aus! „ Darauf hin erwiderte ich „ Ich bin nur gerade wieder meiner Vergangenheit begegnet, welche ich gemieden habe um sie zu schützen! „ Misstrauisch hinterfragte er" Und was soll das sein? „ Oh, warum kann ich bloß meinen Mund nicht halten? Jetzt muss ich wohl oder über auch noch antworten. Leise flüsterte ich" Die magische Welt! „ Verblüfft starrte er mich an und er suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, schien sie aber nicht zu finden. Ich sagte nur noch" Mir geht es wirklich gut! „ Und dann drehte ich mich um und lies einen verblüfften Arthur Weasley stehen.

Ich hob den Schutzzauber von der Wohnung meiner Freundin und ich besuchte noch kurz Sebastian und Marion. Mann und Tochter von Melly sind beide wohlauf und ihre Wohnung sieht noch immer so aus wie vorher. Da sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnten angegriffen geworden zu sein, beschränkte ich mich darauf ihnen zusagen wo Melly ist und ging dann wieder zurück in meine Wohnung.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und löschte alle Lampen meiner Wohnung. In meinem Schlafzimmer lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich starrte in der Dunkelheit an die Zimmerdecke und dachte nach. Irgendwie bin ich glücklich meine Freunde wieder gesehen zu haben, aber andererseits habe ich auch, wegen meiner Vision von damals, Angst um sie. Und morgen sehe ich sie wieder! Was soll ich jetzt tun? Das Glück meine Freunde wiedergesehen zu haben muss mit mir durchgegangen sein?

Lange lag ich so auf meinen Bett und haderte mit meiner Vergangenheit. Ich wäre auch eingeschlafen ohne mich umzuziehen, aber es kam etwas dazwischen. Seit langer Zeit hatte ich wieder eine Vision. Es kamen die Kopfschmerzen, welche meine Visionen ankündigten und ich saß kerzengerade im Bett. Schnell schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Bilder.

Ich sah ein Bild von Sirius, Remus, Simone und einem Jungen, welcher genau so aussah wie James nur meine grünen Augen hatte. Das muss Harry sein! Es schwirrte das Dunkle Mal darüber hinweg und alle Personen waren tot. Es war schrecklich! Aber die Vision war noch nicht zu Ende. Wieder erschien das Bild von meinen Freunde und Harry, jetzt wieder lebendig, aber nun war ich dabei. Wieder schwirrte das Dunkle Mal darüber hinweg, aber aller waren noch am Leben. Die Vision begann zu verblassen und ich öffnete die Augen. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Aber natürlich wusste ich auch das! Diese Vision wollte mir eindeutig sagen, dass ich nun in die magische Welt zurück kehren konnte. Nein nicht nur konnte, sondern musste.

Trotz meiner aufgedrehten Nerven wegen meiner Vision, beschloss ich mir darüber morgen Gedanken zu machen. Ich zog meinen Schlafanzug an und legte mich dann in mein Bett.

Obwohl viele Gedanken über Harry und was er wohl sagen würde, wenn ich plötzlich vor ihm stehen würde, in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten schlief ich schnell ein.

**Kapitel 2**

**Die Wahrheit und das Finale**

„Samantha du lebst! „ Dieser Schrei meiner Freundin Melly holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Schlafertrunken setzte ich mich auf und nuschelte „Wasn' los? „ Melanie fiel mir um den Hals und flüsterte glücklich" Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist! „ Schlagartig war ich richtig wach! Ich legte nahm meine Freundin in den Arm und flüsterte beruhigend „ Ist ja schon gut! „ Einige Minuten saßen wir so da. Als wir uns dann von einander lösen meinte meine Freundin" Ich hatte mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht als du da raus bist! ... Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja hinterher, aber ich habe die Tür nicht aufgekriegt und so habe ich mich auf den Sofa gelegt! „ Beruhigend lächelte ich Melly an und sagte" Ich hab dir doch gesagt du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! „ Melanie strafte ich mit einen vielsagenden Blick und meinte" Aber sie können doch zaubern! „ Überraschte schaute ich auf und stellte fest" So viel hast du mitbekommen! „ Nach einem empörten Blick meiner Freundin fügte ich milde lächelnd hinzu" Weißt du Melly, auch ich kann zaubern! Sonst wäre ich da wohl kaum raus gegangen! „ Meine Freundin starrte mich ungläubig an und stammelte schließlich" Das glaub ich nicht! Du bist keine Hexe! „ Mit einem Nicken nahm ich meinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch und richtete ihn auf meinen Wecker. Ich sagte" Wingardium Leviosa! „ und mein Wecker hob vom Nachtisch ab. Melanie starrte vom Wecker auf mich und wieder zurück. Nach einigen Sekunden lies ich ihn wieder zurück schweben.

Als Melly sich wieder gefangen hatte sind einige Minuten vergangen. Sie meine langsam

„ Jetzt glaub ich dir! „ Und dann wurde sie sehr ernst und sie fragte" Warum bist du dann nicht in deiner Welt? „ Seufzend fing ich an zu erzählen" Ich bin nicht in der magischen Welt weil ich eigentlich nicht mal mehr leben sollte! „ Ungläubig stammelte Melanie" Das kann nicht sein! „ Mit einem Nicken fuhr ich fort" Ich weiß nicht wo ich beginnen sollte! ... Ach ja! Mein wirklicher Name ist Lily! Ich und mein verstorbener Mann James Potter hatten einen Sohn. Aber Harry war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Über Harry wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, welche besagt das nur er die Macht hat Voldemort, das ist ein sehr böser Zauberer, zu besiegen." Ich holte tief Luft und erzählte einer verblüfften Melly weiter meine Geschichte" Jedenfalls bekam Voldemort wind von der Prophezeiung und unsere Seite wusste das. Darauf hin wurden wir von einem bestimmten Zauber geschützt, nämlich den Fidelius-Zauber. Bei diesem Zauber wird ein Geheimnis in einer lebenden Seele, dem Geheimniswahren, verborgen und so konnte man uns nicht finden. Die einzige Möglichkeit uns dennoch zu finden ist wenn unser Geheimniswahrer uns verraten würde! „ Geschockt von meiner Geschichte flüsterte Melly leise" Er hat euch verraten? „ Mit traurigen Lächeln fuhr ich fort" Ja, das hat er. Peter Petigrew, unser Geheimniswahrer, war nämlich auf der Seite des Bösen. Sirius, ein Freund von James und mir hatte die Idee Peter zu nehmen. Er dachte das sei der perfekte Bluff. Wir wussten nicht das Peter ein Anhänger von Voldemort war und so wurde der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. „ Erneut holte ich tief Luft. Es fiel mir schwer darüber zusprechen. All die alten vergessenen Emotionen kommen ans Licht. Trotzdem fuhr ich tapfer fort" Eine Woche nach dem wir den Zauber ausgesprochen hatten kam Voldemort in unser Haus. Er tötete James ... „ An dieser Stelle brach ich ab und Tränen rannten über meine Wange. Melanie legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und sagte" Du brauchst nicht weiter zu erzählen! „ Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und meinte" Doch! Ich will es dir erzählen! ... Ach jedes Mal wenn ich darüber nachdenke beginne ich zu weinen! „ Noch mal wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und erzählte weiter" James hat mir gesagt ich sollte mit Harry fliehen und er würde Voldemort auf halten, aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Er ist mir nach zu Harry in Kinderzimmer und hat mich getötet! ... Na ja jedenfalls dachte er das! Wie Voldemort nicht wusste bin ich ein Magid, dass ist eine besondere Form eines Magiers, und Magid's sind gegen den Todesfluch, den er benutzt hatte, immun. Magid's sterben nicht, nein sie fallen nur einige Stunden in eine Todesähnlichen Schlaf! „ Melly sah mich mit verblüfften und auch geschockten Augen, wie schrecklich was ich schon alles durchmachen musste! Erneut holte ich tief Luft und fuhr fort" Also bin ich einige Stunden später in meine Sarg auf gewacht! - Keine Angst wir waren noch nicht unter der Erde - Ich wollte zuerst gleich zurück zu Harry, aber dann hatte ich eine Vision von Harry und meinen alten Freunden. Meine Vision sagte mir das sie alle sterben würden, wenn ich zurückgehe! ... Na ja und so bin ich dann hier gelangen. Ich habe entschlossen hier zu warten bis es sicher ist zurückzukehren! „

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über diesen Raum und Melly starrte gedankenverloren aus den Fenster. Ich selbst blickte starr gerade aus auf die Wand.

Was sie dazu jetzt wohl sagt?

Plötzlich sagte Melly ganz unvermittelt" Das ist noch nicht alles was dich bedrückt? Hab ich nicht recht? „

Wie kommt sie bloß darauf? Na gut ich geb's zu sie hat recht, aber wie kommt sie darauf? Als hätte Melly meine Frage gewusst erklärte sie plötzlich" Ich seh's doch in deinen Augen! Also was hast du sonst noch auf den Herzen? „ Ich seufzte und sagte dann leise" Ich habe sie wieder gesehen! Meine Freunde aus meiner Vergangenheit! „ Sofort war meine Freundin Feuer und Flamme für die Neuigkeiten. Melanie war sehr neugierig, aber sie behielt etwas für sich wenn man nicht wollte das es weiter gesagt wird. Melly fragte" Wann? „ Also erzählte ich ihr was passiert ist als ich gestern meine Wohnung verlassen hatte. Als ich zu der Stelle kam wo ich aus den Fenster gefallen bin keuchte Melly erschrocken auf, aber sie unterbrach mich nicht. Ich erzählte wie ich im Grimauldplatz aufgewacht bin, vom Gespräch mit meinen Freunden und von meinen schnellen Abgang. Nach einigen Überlegungen erzählte ich ihr auch von meiner Vision die ich hatte als ich wieder zu Hause war.

Als ich geendet hatte entstand breite sich die bedrückende Stille wieder aus. Mein Schlafzimmer war von gespenstischer Stille gefüllt. Wieder wartete ich gespannt was meine Freundin jetzt erwidern würde.

Wieder erwarten sagte meine Freundin" Ist doch toll das du Freunde wieder gesehen hast und wenn du heute hingehst sagst du ihnen gleich die Wahrheit! „ Skeptisch schaute ich meine Freundin an und meinte" Meinst du wirklich? „ Mit einem kurzen Nicken und den Wörtern" Auf jeden Fall, oder willst du sie noch länger im Glauben lassen du seiest tot? „ Darauf hin erwiderte ich nur" Ach, was weiß ich! „

Mir viel plötzlich etwas sehr wichtiges ein. Ernst sagte ich zu Melly" Melanie, du musst mir versprechen niemanden etwas darüber zu erzählen? „ Meine Freundin ist die ehrlichste Person die ich kenne und sie versprach mir hoch und heilig niemanden auch nur das geringste Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. Ich wusste das man sich bei so etwas auf Melly verlassen kann!

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens rief meine Freundin plötzlich aus" Schon 11! Ich muss noch essen kochen! „ Ich folgte ihren Blick und merkte das dieser auf meinen Wecker gerichtet ist.

Ohne erfindlichen Grund musste ich plötzlich zu lachen beginnen. Meine Freundin schaute mich verblüfft an und fragte" Was hast du auf einmal? „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte lachend" Nichts! ... Ich ... musste ... einfach ... lachen! „ Melanie lächelte sanft und schaute mich verwirrt an.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich beruhig und Melly fragte" Hast du nicht Lust heute bei uns zu essen? „ Ich nickte nur und sagte dann" Geh schon mal vor! Ich komm gleich nach! Schließlich muss ich mich ja noch anziehen! „ Mit den Worten „ Ok, bis dann! „ verließ sie meine Wohnung.

Ich saß noch einige Minuten in meinen Bett und dachte über das Gespräch und alle wichtigen Ereignissen meiner Vergangenheit.

Soll ich es ihnen wirklich sagen? Ich weiß nicht! Wie werden sie wohl reagieren? Harry wird sicher wütend auf mich sein! Sirius, Remus und Simone würden es vielleicht noch verstehen, aber Harry? Nein, ich sage es ihnen lieber erst, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist!

Tief in meine Herzen wusste ich schon jetzt, dass diese Zeit nicht mehr weit entfernt ist.

Wusste ich es damals schon, dass es so weit kommen wird? Wusste ich alles schon damals? Ich weiß es nicht! Es könnte schon sein, aber ich habe es damals einfach verdrängt und dann habe ich es vergessen. Genau so wie an dem Tag als James starb ich hab es den ganzen Tag verdrängt und so musste James ... Wieder übermannten mich die Tränen und ich lies mich weinend in mein Kissen zurück sinken.

Ich bin an allem Schuld! Wenn ich nur früher meinen Mund aufgemacht hätte, dann hätte James nicht sterben müssen. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Sirius hätte nicht nach Askaban müssen, Harry hätte nicht zu meiner Schwester müssen und Remus und Simone hätte nicht all die Jahre alleine sein müssen! Es ist doch alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich nicht so blöd gewesen wäre könnten alle glücklich sein.

Ach Lily jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Es ist schon so lange her! Ich habe mir schon so lange Vorwürfe gemacht! Ist es den noch nicht genug?

Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett und zog mich an. Mit lauter bedrückenden Gedanken im Kopf verschwand ich im Bad und wusch mir letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Als ich mich um drehte und mein Blick auf die Dusche fiel, hatte ich eine Idee, nein besser gesagt eine Lust. Ich zog mich wieder aus und sprang unter die Dusche.

Als ich zehn Minuten später wieder aus der Dusche steig fühlte ich mich besser, viel besser. Es spukten mir zwar immer noch düstere Gedanken im Kopf herum, aber sie ließen mich nicht mehr in Traurigkeit verfallen.

Ich zog mich wieder an und während ich mir die Haare fönte fasste ich den Entschluss, dass es für alle besser ist, wenn ich mich enttarne. Das mit James kann ich zwar nicht mehr Rückgängig machen, aber ich kann Harry und meinen Freunden noch ein schönes Leben bescheren. Vielleicht wird Harry einige Wochen wütend auf mich sein, aber ich denke er wird mir verzeihen und dann könne wir alle zusammen glücklich sein.

Mit diesen Gedanken band ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf und verließ die Wohnung, aber ich vergaß nicht die Wohnungstür hinter mir abzuschließen. Man kann nie wissen wer sich alles im Haus herum schleicht.

Mit schon viel besseren Gemüt betrat ich die Wohnung meiner Freundin. Mit einen nun deutlich gut Gelaunten" Guten Morgen! „ betrat ich ihre Küche. Melly's Tochter und mein Patenkind Marion stürmte auf mich zu und fiel mir glücklich um den Hals „ Hallo Tante Samantha! „ sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck. Obwohl Marion schon fast vierzehn Jahre alt ist, lies sie es sich nicht nehmen mir bei jeden Besuch um den Hals zu fallen. Als sie mich wieder los lies, fragte ich" Hallo Marion! Wie geht es dir? „ Während sie wieder zum Tisch zurück ging um weiter zu decken, antwortete sie" Mir geht es super! „ Ich lächelte sie milde an und meinte" Du hast deine stürmische Art also noch immer? „ Auch, das war eine typische Frage von mir. Immer frage ich es Marion, nach dem sie mich wieder los gelassen hat. Auf diese Frage antwortet mein Patenkind immer, so auch heute „ Aber klar doch! Das lass ich mir doch nicht nehmen! „

Melanie, welche das ganze Schauspiel schmunzelnd verfolgt hatte, meinte nun" Da ihr nun euer Ritual abgehalten habt, Samantha, wäret du so freundlich und holst Sebastian aus dem Wohnzimmer! „ Ich nickte nur und verlies die Küche.

Gleich hinter der gegenüberliegenden Tür befand sich das Wohnzimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür und steckte meinen Kopf in den Raum. Sebastian saß im gemütlichen Lehnstuhl und las die Zeitung. Obwohl es eigentlich sowieso schon überflüssig ist klopfte ich trotzdem an der Tür und trat dann erst ein. Sebastian blickte auf und als er mich sah meinte er" Oh, hallo Samantha! „ Ich begrüßte ihn ebenfalls und fragte dann" Und was steht in der Zeitung? „ Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitung und antworte dann bedrückt" Der Angriff des SR auf unser Wohnhaus und noch einige andere Sachen die eigentliche keinen Interessieren! „

Was ist das SR? Neugierig hinterfragte ich" Was ist das SR? „ Überrascht schaute er auf und fragte" Hast du heute nicht die Zeitung gelesen? „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte" Ich hatte keine Zeit dazu! „ Er seufzte und erklärte es mir" Die Schwarze Reich, also SR, ist eine Organisation, welche aus Großbritannien eine Diktatur machen will. Sie versuchen durch diese Angriffe den Menschen Angst zumachen, damit alle ja gefügig sind" und dann fügte er noch hinzu" Wer ihr Anführer ist das weis man noch nicht, aber es ist klar, dass es noch mehr Angriffe geben wird! „

Ah, jetzt weiß ich! Es sind Voldemort und seine Anhänger gemeint! Das Schwarze Reich! Ja, das passt zu Voldie! Na ja eigentlich die Wahrheit, nur die das magisch wurde weggelassen.

Auf sein Erklärung erwiderte ich" Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen! „ Verblüfft hinterfragte er" Wirklich? Ich meine sie habe ganz viel Waffen und so! ... Also ich habe schon Angst, weniger um mich, aber um meine Familie und meine Freunde! „ Aber ich blieb fest auf meine Standpunkt, aber dennoch ging ich auf diese Aussage nicht ein.

Ich überbracht Melly's Nachricht und ging dann mit Sebastian in die Küche zurück. Das Mittagessen war eine recht tristere Angelegenheit, denn das Hauptgesprächsthema war das SR.

Als ich um eins wieder in meine Wohnung kam war meine ganze gute Laune verflogen. Diese ganzen Gespräche über SR und wer wohl der Anführer ist und was sie noch vorhaben und wann sie die Regierung angreifen. Dieses ganzen düsteren Gespräche hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen meine ohnehin nie gerade gute Laune zu bessern.

Aber jetzt habe ich andere Probleme! Was ziehe ich an, wenn ich zum Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 gehe? Na ja eigentlich ist es egal, aber ich will schon etwas Eindruck machen, wenn ich ihnen schon die Wahrheit erzähle.

Und so begann es! Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer und öffnete meinen Schrank. Es sollte elegant sein, aber nicht so wirken als wenn ich jemanden beeindrucken möchte. Etwas sexy, aber nicht zu sehr. Schwierig, schwierig! Soll ich etwas magisches anziehen, oder doch lieber etwas Muggelhaftes? Na ja, diese Frage ist leicht beantwortet. Ich besitze gar keinen Umhang mehr, also bleibt nur noch Möglichkeit zwei.

Etwa zehn Minuten später hatte ich mich doch für etwas cooleres entschieden. Ich schlüpfte in meine blaue Glockenhose und darüber ein weißes Top mit der Aufschrift „Hexe". Im Ausschnitt des Tops konnte man ganz deutlich die feine blitzförmige Narbe erkennen, wo mich der Todesfluch traf. Heute überschminkte ich sie nicht! Eine kleine Stimme in meinen Kopf sagte es mir.

Nachdem ich das Kleidungsproblem gelöst hatte, verschwand ich im Bad. Nach einigen Überlegungen kämmte ich mir nur die Haare und lies sie dann offen. Auch, das Schminken lies ich aus. Wenn ich schon in meine Vergangenheit zurück ging, wollte ich möglichst natürlich aussehen.

Mit einem Blick auf meine Armband Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. In einer Minute ist zwei und ich werde ja erwartet. Ich schlüpfte noch in meine Jeanjacke, welche auf der Garderobe hing, und ich schloss noch meine Wohnungstür ab und dann apparierte ich auch schon los. Natürlich nicht direkt vor die Haustür, denn das wäre ja für die Muggel etwas auffällig.

Als ich in der kleinen Seitengasse erschien blickte ich mich schnell um ob mich wohl niemand bemerkt hat. Glücklich, das dem nicht so ist, verlies ich die Gasse.

Inzwischen weiß ich auch was sie in dem Haus zu suchen haben. Es ist das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixorden, einer Geheimorganisation gegen Voldemort. Es dauerte nicht lang und ich stand vor Haus Nummer 11. Ich stellte mich zwischen die Lücke der Häuser 11 und 13, dann konzentrierte ich mich auf die Nummer 12 und sende etwas meiner Magidkraft aus, welche mir ermöglichen sollte das Haus zu sehen.

Und tatsächlich erschien dort, wo eben noch Luft war ein Haus. Die Nachbarhäuser sprangen zur Seite, nahmen aber keinen Notiz vom eben entstanden Haus.

Glücklich lächelnd ging ich auf die Tür zu und klingelte. Der schrille Ton einer Glocke erfüllte das Haus und dann geschahen zwei Dinge. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ich wurde hineingezogen. Auch begann ein Bild laut zu schreien" IHR VERÄTER! BESCHMUTZT DAS HAUS MEINER ERWÜRDIGEN FAMILIE ... „ Und so ging es noch ewig weiter.

Ich lächelte Remus an und sagte" Hallo! Lange nicht gesehen! „ Remus war es gewesen, welcher mich ins Haus gezogen hat. Ich schaute mich in der Eingangshalle um. Außer Remus und mir war noch Sirius und Simone im Raum. Sie versuchen gerade Vorhänge über das schreiende Bild zu ziehen. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen und fragte" Warum hängt ihr das Bild denn nicht ab? „ Remus, welcher mir nach gegangen ist, antwortete" Das Bild lässt sich nicht abhängen! „ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte" Das glaub ich nicht! „ Mit diesen Worten trat ich ganz dicht ans Bild und fuhr mit meinen Hand über das Bild. Die Frau auf dem Bild verstummte verdutzt und starrt mich an. Zuerst war alles ganz ruhig, aber dann durch brach ein Schrei die Stille und das Bild löste sich ohne ein weiteres Zeichen von der Wand und zerfiel zu Staub. Der Schrei stammte von der Frau am Bild.

Dann drehte ich zu meinen alten Freunden um und sagte, so als ob nicht geschehen wäre, „ Ihr wolltet mir doch einige Fragen stellen! Also was wollt ihr wissen? „ Sirius gewann als erster die Fassung wieder. Er sagte" Wollen wir nicht in die Küche gehen? „ Darauf erwiderte ich" Warum nicht! „ Während wir in die Küche gingen erklärte Simone" Wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet! „ In der Küche angekommen trafen wir auf Albus Dumbledore und Kingsley Shakebold! Wir setzten uns um den Küchentisch!

Alles Leute aus meiner Vergangenheit! Jetzt kamen die Sorgen wieder! Wie werden sie wohl reagieren?

Nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatte meinte Albus" Miss Kail! Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der ... „ Ich unterbrach ihn" Schulleiter von Hogwarts! Ich weiß!" Dann fügte ich noch hinzu" Und sie sind Kingsley Shakebold nehme ich an? „ Beide nickten ganz perplex. Ein verblüfftes Schweigen wollte sich ausbreiten, aber ich sagte" So jetzt kenn wir uns alle! Also was wollt ihr von mir wissen? „ Sie fingen sich schnell wieder und Kingsley begann seine Fragen! Er begann mit der Erklärung" Ich bin hier vom Zauberministerium! „ Auf diese Erklärung nickte ich und er begann mit der Fragerei „ Vollständiger Name? „ Wie soll ich antworten? Soll ich mich mit Lily Samantha Potter vorstellen oder mit Samantha Lily Kail?

Da kam mir eine Idee. Ich erklärte" Ich heiße Samantha Lily Kail, aber das ist nicht mein richtiger Name! „ Sirius schaute kurz in meine Augen und meinte" Ist es nicht? Wie lautet der richtige? „ Ohne auf diese Frage zu achten erklärte ich" Ich habe meinen Namen geändert nach dem ich die magische Welt hinter mir lies! „ Auf diese erstaunliche Aussage meinte der Auror" Warum haben sie die magische Welt hinter sich gelassen? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete ich mit der Wahrheit. Ich sagte" Wegen einer Vision! „ Darauf hin musste ich meine Vision erklären" Ich bin ein Seherin müssen sie wissen und meine Vision sagte mir, dass, wenn ich in dieser Welt bleibe, mein Sohn und meine Freunde sterben müssen. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich beschlossen in die Muggelwelt zu gehen! „ Nun fragte Remus" Warum hat sie niemand vermisst? „ Mit einem Male wurde meine Miene traurig und ich flüsterte leise" Weil ich eigentlich nicht mal mehr leben sollte! „ In diesem Augenblick wusste ich das Dumbledore etwas ahnt! Ich fühlte es einfach. Dieses Gefühl wurde bestätigt als Dumbledore fragte" Wann sind sie geboren? „ Ich antwortete" Am 3. März 1960 aus Muggel" Ich wusste das jeder in diesem Raum etwas ahnte, aber niemand sprach seinen Verdacht aus. Stattdessen fragte Kingsley „ Warum sollten sie nicht mehr lebt? „ Darauf erwiderte ich schnippisch" Weil ich einigendlich hätte sterben sollen, aber ich über lebte den Todesfluch, da ich ein Magid bin und Magid's sind gegen diesen Fluch immun." Auf diese Aussage hin fragte Remus" Wer hat Sie den töten wollen?" Ich holte tief Luft und flüsterte leise" Lord Voldemort „ Alle starrten mich an und jeder vermutete zu wissen wer ich bin, aber niemand sprach es aus. Ich möchte es nicht selber sagen. Ich möchte das sie mich erkennen. So gab ich ihnen noch einige Informationen „ Er kam an Helloween des Jahres 1982 in mein Haus und tötet meinen Mann James, aber bei mir und meinen Sohn Harry schaffte er es nicht! „ Also jetzt ist es wirklich klar! Wer es jetzt noch nicht weis muss ganz schön blöd sein!

Noch immer starrte mich alle an. Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber ich kann mir denken was jetzt in ihren Köpfen vorgeht.

Der Zeitpunkt ist da! Wie werden sie reagieren?

Als erster fing sich Sirius wieder. Er flüsterte leise" Lily? „ Es war so leise im Raum das dieses Wort jeder verstand. Erneut holte ich tief Luft und sagte dann sehr leise" Ja, ich bin's Lily Samantha Potter! „ Als niemand Anstalten machte ein Wort zu sagen erklärte ich einfach" Es war nicht leicht für mich, aber ich musste! Ich hatte diese Vision und ich hatte Angst um euch alle! Es tut mir leid! „ Daraufhin nahm ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und berührte damit leicht meine Stirn. Ich dachte den passenden Zauberspruch und meine Haare bekamen wieder ihr ursprüngliches Rot und meine Augen bekamen ihr glänzendes Grün zurück. Dumbledore und Kingsley hielten es anscheinend für das Beste zu gehen. Sie verließen unter den Vorwand etwas dringendes erledigen zu müssen den Raum. Aber wir alle wussten, dass sie nur gingen damit wir unter uns sind.

Diesmal war es Simone, welche sich als erstes fing. Sie fragte leise und mir Tränen in den Augen" Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen? Wir hätten deinen Vision gemeinsam verändert? „ Nun konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sanft rannen mir die ersten Tränen über meine Wangen hinunter. Ich erklärte flüsternd" Ich weiß nicht! Ich dachte mir es ist richtig so, aber ... Ach! ich weiß es nicht! „ Einmal mehr wünschte ich mir James zurück, welcher mich sanft in den Arm nahm und mir zuflüsterte, dass alles nicht so schlimm sei. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und erzählte ihnen meine ganzen Vorwürfe, welche ich mir schon die ganzen 15 Jahre machte „ Ich hätte alles ändern können! Damals wusste ich es den ganzen Tag! Ich wusste den ganzen Tag was passieren würde und ich tat nichts, wenn ich meinen Mund nur früher aufgemacht hätte, aber nein! Ich bin Schuld daran das alles so gekommen ist! Ich hätte alles ändern können ... „ Jetzt versagte mir die Stimme und ich blickte weinend auf den Tisch. Auch Simone wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie sagte leise aber mit fester Stimme" Mach dir nicht solche Vorwürfe Lily! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du hast dein Gefühl eben falsch gedeutet! Aber jetzt kann man daran nicht's mehr ändern! ... „ Auch sie wurde wieder von der Trauer übermannt. Ich blickt auf und schaute direkt in die Augen meiner besten Freundin. Wieder wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und meinte dann" Du hast ja recht, aber trotzdem! Die Trauer und die Gewissheit, dass man etwas hätte ändern könne, hab all die Jahre an mir genagt und ich war ganz allein in dieser fremden Welt. Aber ich hab mir gesagt, reiß dich zusammen! Ich wollte euch doch schützen! „ Simone, welche zunähst mir gegenüber saß, stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mir. Sie legte mir ihre Hand um die Schulter und sagte" Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, ich verzeihe dir! „ Nun bin wohl ich an der Reihe überrascht zu sein. Sie verzeiht mir so einfach, dass ich sie im Stich gelassen habe! Ich hinterfragte" Wirklich? „ Meine Freundin nickte und sagte" Aber natürlich, denn ich hätte genau so gehandelt wie du! „ Nun fanden auch Remus und Sirius ihre Stimmer wieder. Remus setzte ein vertrauensvollen Blick auf und meinte" Ich verzeihe dir auch! „

Nur Sirius sagte noch nichts. Ich blickte ihm tief in die Augen und meinte dann" Sirius? Ich weiß ich hätte dir vieles ersparen können! Es tut mir leid! „ Er musste wegen meiner Dummheit 12 Jahre nach Askaban. Aber anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt!

Sirius erklärte" Nein ich bin es der sich entschuldigen sollte! Schließlich war es meine Idee, dass ihr Peter anstatt meiner nehmt! „ Darauf hin schüttelte ich den Kopf und widersprach" Du konntest es ja nicht wissen! Schließlich war er dein Freund! „

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Remus, Sirius, Simone und ich wandten den Blick der Tür zu. Dumbledore kam herein . Ihm folge Harry, der ganz und gar verwirrt aussah.

Als er mich erblickte erstarrte er. Harry hat mich erkannt, dass wusste ich sofort. Ich sagte leise" Hallo Harry! „ Zuerst sah es so aus als wisse er nicht was er sagen soll, aber dann murmelte er leise" Das kann nicht sein! „ Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte" Doch Harry! Es ist wahr! Ich bin Lily Potter, deine Mutter! „ Nun schüttelte Harry heftig den Kopf und sagte" Nein, meine Mutter ist tot! „ Ich habe gewusste das er so reagieren würde. Also erzählte ich die ganze Geschichte noch mal.

Ich erzählte alles, von da an wo ich im Sarg aufgewacht bin. Nichts lies ich aus. Ich erzählte von meiner Vision und meinen ganzen Entscheidungen, wenn auch nicht alle richtig gewesen sind. Auch versuchte ich auf jede von meinen Entscheidungen ein Begründung zu finden, was aber nicht immer klappte.

Ich endete mit den Worten" Es tut mir leid, Harry! Ich weiß, dass ich vieles hätte ändern können. „ Harry, der sich inzwischen neben Sirius gesetzt hatte, sagte auf diese verblüffende Geschichte zunächst nichts. Er blicke nachdenklich auf den Tisch und nach einiger Zeit sagte er leise" Warum? „ Ich wusste was er damit sagen will! Er will wissen warum ich ihm allein gelassen habe? Warum er zu meiner Schwester musste? Seufzend erklärte ich" Es war schwer für mich dich zu verlassen! Ich wollte dich doch nur schützen! Es tut mir leid! Ich kann nicht mehr machen! Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern! Es tut mir leid! „ Ganz plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. Würde es dieser angespannte Stimmung lockern? Ich fügte hinzu" Wenn es dir hilft mich zu verstehen, dann kann ich ha mal mit Petunia reden! Ich wollte sie und Vernon sowieso mal besuchen gehen und ihnen klar machen das sie so nicht mit meinen Sohn umspringen können! „ Auf diese Bemerkung hin brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich selbst weiß nicht warum, denn so witzig ist es echt nicht, aber es tat gut. Spannungen wurden abgebaut. Als wir uns alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte dennoch Harry leise" Warum kommst du erst jetzt? „ Schlagartig wurden wir alle wieder ernst. Auf diese Frage wusste ich keine Antwort. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ja, warum bin ich nicht früher zurück gekommen. Wegen der Vision! Und das sagte ich ach! „Ich musste das mir meine Sehergabe sagt, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist! „ und dann fügte ich hinzu" Ich weiß das, das keine Entschuldigung für all die Jahre ist, aber ... ach, ich weiß auch nicht! „ Mein Sohn starrte gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte. Anscheinend schien er über etwas nach zudenken. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens fragte er schließlich" Warum konnte dir der Todesfluch nicht's anhaben? „ Ich hatte gewusst das diese Frage kommen wird, also musste ich nun antworten. „Ich bin ein Magid „ sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und blickte dann in die Runde. Sirius, Remus, Simone und Albus hörten interessiert zu und Harry blickte verwirrt drein. Ohne das er die Frage aus gesprochen hat erklärte ich" Magid's sind gegen den Todesfluch immun, das ist auch die wichtigste Eigenschaft eines Magid's und der Grund warum auch du noch lebst! „ Ich habe nicht erklärt was ein Magid da Harry es ja in der Schule gelernt haben müsste. Wird er jetzt Angst vor mir haben? Denn in Hogwarts wird immer gesagt, dass Magid's böse sind.

Nun blickte mein Sohn noch verwirrter drein und er fragte verwirrt" Bin ich auch ein Magid? „ Auf diese Frage konnte ich nur nicken, aber dann sagte ich" In der Prophezeiung ist auch diese Kraft gemeint. Den die Magidkraft kennt Voldemort nicht! „ Auf diese verblüffende Erklärung hin fragte Harry" Also bin ich auch ein Magid? „ Zuerst nickte ich nur kurz und zog meine Jacke aus. Im Ausschnitt von meinem Top konnte man eine feine Blitzförmige Narbe erkennen. Alle starrte auf die Narbe. Normalerweise überschminke ich sie ja, aber heute nicht. Ich wusste auch warum! Sirius flüsterte leise" Da hat also ... „ Weiter kam er nicht den ich unterbrach ihm" Ja, hier hat mich der Todesfluch getroffen. „ Harry wendete den Blick von meiner Narbe und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte. Plötzlich fragte er" Was ist eigentlich diese Magidkraft? „ Wieder seufzte ich und meinte" Ich zeig es dir! „ Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und stellt mich hinter meinen Sessel. Ich spannte meine rechte Hand an und konzentriert mich auf diese mystische Kraft. Plötzlich begann meine Hand rot zu leuchten. Es war als würde roter Rauch und rote Lichtfunken um meine Hand herumtanzen. Ich hob die Hand und richtete sie auf meinen Stuhl. Mit nur einen kleinen gedanklichen Befehl löste sich ein Bündel aus Rauch und Licht von meiner Hand und traf den Sessel mir voller Wucht. Er zerbarst in tausend Stückchen. Aber mit einem weiteren gedanklichen Befehl wurde der Stuhl von ein paar Lichtfunken wieder zusammengesetzt. Darauf hin lies ich meine Hand wieder locker und die Funken verschwanden sofort.

Verwirrt und verwundert starrte mich Harry an.

Nach einigen Sekunden fragte Harry langsam" Und das soll ich auch können? „ Leise erklärte ich" Ja, wenn du ein bisschen Übung hast kannst du aber nicht nur das! „ Mit diese Worten jonglierte ich mit drei Feuerbällchen, welche sich in Wasserkugelchen verwandelten und schließlich verdampften. Fasziniert starrte Harry auf meine Hände, aus denen vor einigen Sekunden noch kleine Feuerbällchen geschossen sind. Er blickte auf seine Hände und dann auf mich. Leise sagte Harry" Ich will das lernen! „ Harry erinnert mich an jemanden den ich ganz gut kenne, nämlich mich. Genau so habe ich reagiert, als ich erfahren habe was ich wirklich bin! Zuerst war ich ängstlich gegenüber meinen neuen Fähigkeiten, aber dennoch habe ich meine Kräfte sofort lernen wollen. Lächelnd erwiderte ich" Du bist wie ich, weißt du! Auch ich habe meine Kräfte sofort lernen wollen und das trotz der Angst! „ Auf diese Aussage hin fragte Harry" Wovor sollte ich Angst haben? „ Entweder er hat in der Schule nicht aufgepasst oder ihm scheinen die Gerüchte um die Magid's egal zu sein. „ Laut den Gerüchten sind Magid böse. Ich habe lange damit zu kämpfen gehabt, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Auch Magid's können selbst entscheiden ob sie gut oder böse sind" das war meine Antwort auf die Frage der Angst. Aber nachdenklich fügte ich hinzu" Es gab nur eine Situation in meinen Leben wo ich mir wünschte kein Magid zu sein. „ Natürlich wollte er wissen, wann das war und so erklärte ich" Es war in meinen siebenten Jahr in Hogwarts! Kurz nachdem ich mit deinen Vater zusammen gekommen bin. Er und seine Freunde fanden heraus wer ich wirklich bin. „ Hier streifte mein Blick Sirius und Remus, aber ich fuhr fort" Zuerst schenkten sie den Gerüchten Glauben, aber ich erzählte Simone die Wahrheit und sie glaubte mir. Zusammen überzeugten wir auch deinen Vater von der Wahrheit! „ Nachdenklich erwiderte Harry" Nein, ich habe keine Angst, denn ich weiß das ich nicht böse bin und du schon gar nicht! „ Mit erneutem Anflug eines Lächelns sagte ich „ Danke, dass du so ein Vertrauen in mich setzt, obwohl ich dich all die Jahre allein gelassen haben. „ Auf diese Erklärung erklärte Harry" Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, denn ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man glaubt oder auch weiß der einzige zu sein, der ein Prophezeiung verhindern kann." Mir wurde mein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt und mit einen Schlag erkannte ich das Harry schon mehr durch gemacht hat als jeder andere Junge in seinem Alter und dann lastet auch noch die Prophezeiung auf seinen Schultern. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr alleine im Kampf gegen Voldemort, im Kampf gegen die Prophezeiung. Leise sagte ich zu Harry" Jetzt bist du nicht mehr alleine im Kampf gegen die Prophezeiung. „ Harry blickte verwundert auf und fragte" Wie meinst du das? „ Auf diese Frage hin erklärte ich" Ich besitze die ähnliche Macht wie du und so passt die Prophezeiung auch auf mich! Im entfernten Sinne! „ Nach dieser Erstaunlichen Eröffnung verfielen wir wieder auf die mystische Kraft zurück, denn Harry meinte" Ich möchte sie lernen! Die Kraft! „ Und dann fügte er mit hoffnungsvollen Grinsen hinzu" Könnte ich es gleich versuchen? „ Wieder musste ich lächeln. Ja, Harry ist mir ziemlich ähnlich. Ich sagte" Warum nicht! „

Sofort wollte Harry wissen, was er zu machen hatte. Also erklärte ich" Du musst deine Hand anspannen und dann konzentrierst du dich auf die mystische Kraft, dass ist ein warmes Gefühl der Liebe in deinem Herzen und diese Wärme lässt du in Rauch und Funken um deine Hand tanzen! „ Harry hob seine Hand und versuchte angestrengt meine Anweisungen zu befolgen, aber es geschah nichts. Aus Hilfestellung sagte ich" Denk an alle Menschen, die du liebst, dann geht es leichter! „ Mit einem Nicken deutete er an mich verstanden zu habe und versuchte es weiter.

Während ich ihm bei seinem stummen Versuch beobachtete musste ich an James denken. Harry sieht ihm verdammt ähnlich, wenn er nicht meine Augen hätte würde ich ihn mit James verwechseln. Aber dennoch hat er ganz anders reagiert als James. Im Gegensatz zu James hatte er keine Angst vor mir oder vor der Macht. Vielleicht liegt das daran, das er sie selber besitzt.

Ich wurde von meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, weil aus Harrys Hand einige wenige blaue Funken flogen mit einen Hauch blauen Rauches. Wegen der Verwunderung darüber, dass etwas passiert ist lies er die Hand sofort wieder locker und die Funken verschwanden. Alle Anwesenden im Raum klatschten und ich meinte" Gut gemacht, Harry! „ Bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte kamen sie. Die Kopfschmerzen, welche eine meiner Visionen so charakterisiert. Ich griff mit meiner rechten Hand an meine Stirn und massierte sie. Als ich die Augen geschlossen hatte sah ich ein Bild eines großen Schlosses vor mir. Aus Zeichen von Voldemort schwirrte das Dunkle Mal darüber hinweg. Die Vision endete so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war und mich traf es wie ein Schlag. Das Schloss stellt Hogwarts da und, und ... Hogwarts wird von Voldemort angegriffen. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und starrte entsetzt in die Runde.

Sirius fragte beunruhigt" Lily, was hast du denn? „ Wie ich mir hätte denken können fügte Remus hinzu" Was hast du gesehen? „ Leise mit zitternder Stimme antwortete ich" Hogwarts! Es wird angriffen von Voldemort! „ Alle im Raum starrte mich an und suchten einen Beweis dieser erstaunlich Nachricht in meinem Gesicht. Albus hinterfragte" Wann? Wie lange haben wir Zeit? „ Auf diese Frage hin wollte Harry wissen" Woher weißt du dass? Warum muss es stimmen? „ Ich holte tief Luft und sagte" Wir haben höchstens eine Stunde, vielleicht auch etwas mehr, aber eher nicht. „ Dann wandte ich mich an Harry und erklärte" Ich bin eine Seherin! Eine Echte, nicht so wie Trealawney." Ein Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht von Harry und er meinte" Diese Gabe hab ich von dir sicher nicht geerbt! „ Ich lächelte ihn an und wandte mich dann an Dumbledore" Was machen wir jetzt? „ Auf diese Frage hin meinte er" Du und Sirius geht mit Harry nach Hogwarts und erzählt es den Lehrern. „ Er wandte sich an Remus" Du und Simone sucht die Ordensmitglieder zusammen und ihr kommt nach Hogwarts. Ich gehe ins Zauberministerium und rede mit Fudge. „ Er fügte noch hinzu" In etwa einer halben Stunde komme auch ich nach Hogwarts und ich erzähle es den Schülern! „

Wir erhoben uns und machten uns auf den Weg unsere Aufträge auszuführen. Simone, Remus und Dumbledore apparierte davon.

Harry, Sirius und ich blieben zurück. Aber bevor ich den Raum verließ änderte ich wieder meine Haar- und Augenfarbe. Sirius fragte mich, wozu das gut sein soll und ich erklärte" Es brauchen nicht alle sofort zu wissen wer ich bin! „ Und dann fügte ich zu Harry gewandt hinzu" Nenn mich bitte Samantha, Harry! „ Er nickte kurz und wir verließen die Küche. Es traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ich rief" Hey, wie kommen wir eigentlich nach Hogwarts? „ Sirius drehte sich um und meinte" Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht wir reisen per Flohpulver! „ Schnippisch erwiderte ich" Und warum verlassen wir dann die Küche? „ Er sah mich an und ihm traf der Schlag der Erkenntnis. „Ach ja! „ war seine Stellungnahme zu diesem Irrtum. Ich bemerkte" Ich habe eine bessere Idee!" Ich forte sie auf mir ihre Hände zu reichen. So standen wir in einem kleine Kreis und ich konzentrierte mich auch das Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts. Es setzte sofort ein, die Magidform des Reisens. Wir zerbrachen in tausende wirbelnde rote Lichtbraticken. Diese Funken verbanden sich mit der Luft und brachten uns in Sekunden schnelle nach Hogwarts.

Die Funken wirbelten Sekunden später durch das Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts. Der große Raum, wo sich außer einem Tisch, einem Schrank auch noch viele nicht zusammenpassender Stühle befanden, wurde nur von zwei Menschen bevölkert. Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, und Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, fuhren erschreck aus ihren Stühlen hoch sie die ersten roten Funken im Raum bemerkten. Wie lange war es her seit sie diese Funken das letzte mal gesehen haben? Ungefähr 16 Jahre, oder mehr? Aber Lily Potter ist tot. Nur die Leute aus dem Phönixorden kennen ihr Geheimnis!

Ein ganzer Haufen dieser Funken versammelte sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie setzen sich zu drei Personen zusammen. Zwei davon sind bekannt, aber wer ist die dritte?

Obwohl ich diese Kraft lange nicht mehr genutzt hatte, funktionierte gleich. Sie brachte uns an den gewünschten Ort und wir wurden von Severus und Minerva entfangen. Na ja entfangen war das falsche Wort, denn sie standen vor uns und starrten Sirius, Harry und mich verblüfft und erschrocken an. Ich lies die Hand von Harry und Sirius los und wandte mich zu den Professoren um. Ich sagte" Minerva, Severus lange nicht gesehen! „ Kurz darauf viel mir ein, dass sie mich ja gar nicht kannten. Na ja im Prinzip schon, aber dass wussten sie ja noch nicht. Severus entgegnete kühl" Woher wissen sie wer ..." Sirius unterbrach ihn" Du brachst nicht zufragen! Sie sagt es auch ohnehin nicht! „ Ich schaute Sirius tadelnd an und meinte" Sirius, sicher würde ich es ihnen sagen, aber nicht jetzt die Geschichte würde zu lange dauern! „ Darauf hin fragte Minerva" Wer sind eigentlich sie? „ Ohne zu zögern antworte ich" Samantha Kail, aber wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin verrate ich erst später! „ Anscheinend schien sie mit dieser Antwort zu Frieden zu sein, denn sie fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Sirius und fragte" Warum seit ihr hier? „ Auf diese Frage hin erklärte Sirius" Schlechte Neuigkeiten! Hogwarts wird angegriffen von Voldemort. „ Minerva und Severus starrten Sirius ungläubig an und Snape fragte" Woher weißt du das? „ Auf diese Frage antworte ich" Ich hatte eine Vision! „ Nun waren sie daran mich überrascht anzustarren. Wann hatten sie so etwas zum letzen Mal gehört? Nicht auch vor 16 Jahren. Es war als ob Lily Potter leben würde, aber das geht doch nicht, oder doch? Professor Snape fragte mit leiser Stimme" Woher wissen Sie, dass ihre Vision richtig ist? „ Ich erklärte" Ich bin eine Seherin! Eine Echte, nicht so wie Trealawney." Und dann fügte ich noch hinzu" Außerdem kann ich es fühlen! „ Nach diesen Erklärungen meinte Sirius" Dumbledore hat uns her geschickt! Er meint wir sollten es den Lehrern sagen. „ Minerva zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf ihre Kehle. Sie sprach" Sonorus Hogwarts „ Die stellvertretene Schulleiterin hob ihre Stimmer an alle Ohren dieses Schlossen heran und sagte" Alle Schüler begeben sich in die große Halle und warten auf weitere Anweisungen. Die Lehrer finden sich im Lehrerzimmer ein! „ Für mich und alle anderen in diesen Raum kam ihre Stimmer unerträglich laut vor. Nach ihrer Ankündigung richtete sie ihren Zauberstab erneut auf ihre Kehle und sie sagte" Quietus Hogwarts! „ Jetzt hieß es zu warten. Währendessen schaute ich mich im Raum um. Er sah noch genau so aus wie zu der Zeit als ich nach Hogwarts ging. Ich achtete nicht auf das Gespräch von Minerva, Severus und Sirius, denn ich beobachtete Harry. Er stand still neben mir und lauschte dem Gespräch seines Paten. Es tut mir weh dran zu denken, dass ich meinen Sohn all die Jahre allein gelassen habe. Ich hätte die Vision ja auch anders ändern können. Aber jetzt kann ich daran nichts mehr ändern. Ich muss einfach aus der Gegenwart das Beste machen.

Ich horchte auf als Snape fragte, warum Dumbledore Sirius auch nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Auf diese Frage antwortete ich" Es wird hier einen Kampf geben. Wir brauchen so viel Unterstützung wie möglich! „

Nun kamen die ersten Lehrer an und ich mustere sie. Ich erkannte nur ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Auch im Personal hatte sich nicht viel verändert. So wie ich erkennen konnte nur ich Wahrsagen, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten sind alle Lehrer im Raum versammelt. Auch Trealawney war erschienen. Die mir unbekannte Lehrerin fragte" Was ist los? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete ich „ Wir „ Ich zeigte auf Sirius und mich „ haben schlechte Neuigkeiten! „ Auf diese Erklärung erwiderte die Professorin für, wie ich vermutete, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schnippisch „Wer sind Sie eigentlich? „ Darauf antwortete ich nachdenklich, denn ich musste ja überlegen, welchen Namen ich nannte, schließlich entschied ich mich für die Lüge" Ich heiße Samantha Kail" Und Sirius fügte überflüssigerweise hinzu" Ich bin Sirius Back! „ Auf diese Bemerkung musste die Unbekannte lächeln und sie sagte" Das weiß ich! „ Ich schaute verständnislos von Sirius zu der Professorin und ich fragte sie" Wer sind denn Sie? „ Mrs. Unbekannt wandte sich wieder mir zu und sagte" Ich bin Barbara Hudelist und ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste! „ Bevor wir unser Gespräch weiter vertiefen konnte unterbrach uns Professor Blasius Flitwick „ Was für eine Neuigkeit haben Sie? „ fragte er. Darauf hin erwiderte Sirius" Voldemort hat vor Hogwarts anzugreifen! „ Bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen zuckten alle erschreckt zusammen. Barbara hinterfragte" Woher weißt du das? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete ich" Ich hatte eine Vision! „ Professor Trealawney war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Sie wuselte an meine Seite und fragte" Was genau haben ... „ Sybill wurde von Mrs. Hudelist unterbrochen „ Woher sind sie sich so sicher, dass es stimmen muss? „ fragte sie mit unglaublichen Gesichtsausdruck. Nun musste ich grinsen. Anscheinend schienen mich hier alle für so eine Seherin wie Sybill zu halten, aber ich antwortete geduldig „ Im Gegensatz zu einer bestimmten anderen Person „ Ich warf einen kurzen vielsagenden Blick auf die Wahrsagelehrerin und fuhr fort" bin ich eine Wahre Seherin! Außerdem kann ich es fühlen! „ Ich hatte sie noch nicht ganz überzeugt, denn sie verlangte einen Beweis. Also schloss ich kurz meine Augen und konzentriert mich auf die Zukunft. Diesmal sah ich keine Bilder. Sondern ich hörte eine leise Stimme in meinen Kopf! Sie flüsterte mir zu" Die wird sich gleich öffnen und der Schulleiter wir kommen, sowie auch der Orden des Phönix! „ Ich wollte den Kontakt zur Zukunft gerade abbrechen, als diese Stimme sagte" Das Schwarze Reich wird fallen! „ Damit war der Kontakt auch schon zu Ende. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sagte" In etwa zwei Minuten wird Dumbledore durch diese Tür kommen. „ Und dann fügte ich noch leise hinzu" Das Schwarze Reich wird fallen! „ Aber meine letzten Worte bekam niemand mehr mit. Alle starrten auf die Tür. Die Minuten und die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge. Barbara hatte ihren Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr geheftet und begann leise zu zählen" zehn ... neun ... acht ... sieben „ Es war gespenstisch still im Raum. Außer Barbara sagte niemand ein Wort. „ drei ... zwei ... eins! „ Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Albus Dumbledore kam herein gefolgt von Remus und Simone. Anscheinend glaubte Professor Hudelist mir jetzt, denn sie erhob keine Einwände mehr dagegen. Sie warf nur mehr einen verblüfften Blick zu. Der Schulleiter sagte" Ich fürchte das L... „ Nach einen Blick von mir verbesserte er sich „ Samantha Recht hat. „ Auf diese Erklärung fragte nun Minerva" Was machen wir jetzt? „ Bedauernd erwiderte Albus „ Wir müssen kämpfen! „ und dann fügte er hinzu" Gehen wir in die große Halle und beruhigen wir die Schüler! „ Wir alle verließen das Lehrerzimmer und machten uns auf den Weg in die große Halle. Harry ging schweigen neben mir her und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Er war offensichtlich besorgt. Ich vermute wegen der Prophezeiung. Schließlich lasten die Last auf seinen Schultern. Heute wird es sich entscheiden! Voldemort oder Harry? Ich weiß es schon! Das Schwarze Reich wird fallen. Leise fragte ich Harry „ Du machst dir Sorgen? „ Er nickte kurz und meinte schließlich" Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe! Ich kann doch keinen Menschen töten! „ Mit verständnisvollem Blick erwiderte ich" Ich kann dich verstehen! Für mich aus Auror war ach schwer, aber kann man bei Voldemort überhaupt noch von einem Menschen sprechen? Ist er nicht eher ein Dämon? „ Nachdenklich blickte er gerade aus und meinte dann „ Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich beherrsche diese Kraft noch gar nicht, wie soll ich, dann gewinnen? „ Ich versuchte ihm zu beruhigen indem ich sagte" Ich habe die gezeigt, was du tun musst um die Kraft zu aktivieren. Vielleicht klapp es ja? „ Er schaute mich verdrießlich an und sagte" Wo nimmst du nur diesen Optimismus her? „ Drauf hin erwiderte ich leise" Aus einer Vision! „ So leise, das nur Harry es hören konnte fügte ich hinzu" Das Schwarze Reich wird fallen! „ Inzwischen sind wir bei der großen Halle angekommen. In der Eingangshalle stehen die Ordensmitglieder und einige Auroren. Den neuen Zauberminister, wie hieß er noch schnell ... ach ja, Fudge habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht ist er so ein Feigling. Harry und ich betraten die große Halle. Ich gab Harry keine weiteren Auskünfte zu meiner Aussage. Ich konnte deutlich spüren, dass er wissen möchte was ich damit meinte, aber er fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen sagte er mir er würde sich zu seinen Freunden setzen. Damit verschwand er am Gryffindortisch.

Ich ging mit Sirius, Remus, Simone, Dumbledore und den Lehrer zum Lehrertisch. Während die Professoren sich setzen, blieben Sirius, Remus, Simone und sich neben dem Tisch stehen. Albus stand auf und es wurde schlagartig still im Saal. Alle sahen zu Dumbledore und warteten gespannt auf seine Erklärung zu diesem ganzen Tumult. Der Schulleiter sagte" Aus zuverlässiger Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass Lord Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts plant! „ Es gab einige verängstigte Aufschreie unter den Schülern und Albus fuhr fort" Ich bitte alle Schüler sich in ihre Schlafsäle zu begeben und sich möglichst ruhig zu verhalten! „ Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte" Aber wer das Verlangen hat die Schule zu verteidigen kann auch bleiben! „

Einige viele Schüler verließen die Halle, aber eine Menge Schüle, ungefähr ab der fünften, blieben zurück.

Erst als alle Schüler, welche gehen wollten, die Halle verlassen haben, sagte Dumbledore" Ich hoffe ihr habt ... „ Weiter kam er nicht den von der Eingangshalle gab es einen Knall. Kurz darauf ging die Tür der großen Halle auf und Kingsley schrie herein" Er ist da! „ Die Lehrer sprangen auf und angeführt von Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Simone und mir verließen wir die Halle. Uns folgten die Schüler.

Als wir in die Eingangshalle traten bemerkten wir, dass das Schoßtor fehlte. Stattdessen klaffte ein riesigen Loch in der Wand. Der Kampfschauplatz hatte sich eher nach draußen verlagert. Voldemorts Armee stellte sich aus Riesen, Dementoren und Todesser zusammen. Ich verlies das Schloss. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Als plötzlich eine Stimmer hinter mir ertönte" So sehen wir uns wieder! „ Ich wirbelte herum und sah wieder in diese schwarzen Augen. Leise murmelte ich" Malfoy! „ Er sagte höhnisch" Anscheinend hast du den Sturz überlebt! „ Drohend fügte er hinzu" Nochmals gelingt dir das nicht! „ Aber ich erwiderte schnippisch" Woll'n wir wetten? „ Daraufhin hob ich meiner Zauberstab. Ich machte eine schnelle Bewegung und ein roter Lichtblitz raste auf Malfoy zu. Er wich aus und er hob seinerseits den Zauberstab. Lucius schrie" Crucio! „ Wieder vollzog ich den Zauber „Macht des Spiegels" und wie schon gestern Nacht wurde der Zauber zurück geworfen. Malfoy lag zuckend und schreiend am Boden, aber da es ja sein eigener Zauber war hielt er nicht lange an. Er stemmt sich wieder hoch und rief" Das wirst du mir büßen! „ Erneut richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf mich und er schrie" Avada Kedavra „ Ein grüner Blitz raste auf mich zu. Ich tat das einzige was mir in diesem Moment einfiel. Es war eines der Ausweichmanöver, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht hatte. Ich sprang hoch. Der Blitz verfehlte mich knapp und er traf den Baum hinter mir, welchen er in Brand setzte.

Ich vollzog einen Salto und kam hinter Malfoy zum stehen. Wir beide drehten uns um und ich sagte spöttisch" Wenn du mich schlagen willst musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen! „ Nun schien er wütend zu sein. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. Ein kurze Bewegung später schoss erneut ein roter Blitz auf ihm. Er blockte diesen mit einem Schielt ab und er hob seinerseits wieder den Zauberstab und schrie" Exbelliarmuis „ Der Fluch traf mich unerwartet. Ich hätte vor ihm etwas anderes erwartet. Einen der Unverzeihlichen vielleicht, aber nicht das. Mir wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, aber Malfoy fing ihn nicht auf, sondern er verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Na ja, dann muss ich eben zu stablosen Magie übergehen.

Lucius lächelte überlegen und sagte" Das hab ich auch gemacht! „ Ich entgegnete schnippisch" Du glaubst wohl nicht, dass du mich jetzt schlagen kannst! „ Bevor er auch nur irgendein Wort sagen konnte oder geschweige denn etwas tun. Hatte ich meine Hand angespannt und die Magidfunken kamen. Er starrte auf meine Hand und bewegte sich nicht. Ich richtete meine Hand auf ihm und formte einen Ball aus Funken und Rauch. Diesen Ball schleuderte ich auf ihm mit den Worten" Das ist für Crissy! „ Crissy ist auch eine alte Freundin von mir. Sie wurde von Malfoy umgebracht. Das war etwa ein Jahr bevor James starb! Ich war sehr traurig darüber und habe versucht zu vergessen, aber es klappte nicht! Seit ihren Tod habe ich versucht diesen zu rächen und jetzt ist er da, der Zeitpunkt der Rache.

Der Ball verlies meine Hand und flog auf Lucius Malfoy zu. Die nächsten Sekunden kamen mir wie in Zeitlupe vor. Der Ball schwirrte auf ihn zu und er stand dort wie erstarrt und rührte sich nicht. Im letzten Augenblick riss er seinen Zauberstab hoch und rief" Potrego extremus „ Ein rot leuchtendes Schutzschild baute sich um ihn herum auf, aber mein Ball zerschmetterte es und schickte ihm hart zu boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Normalerweise würde er ja in tausend Stücke zerspringen, aber das Schild hatte das abgehalten und nicht nur das, es hatte auch den Tod abgehalten. Er lebte noch, aber eine große blutige Wunde zog sich über seine Brust.

Aber wie Harry konnte ich keinen Menschen töten! Es war für mich immer wieder schrecklich Tod und Leid mit anzusehen. Ich trat neben ihm und flüsterte leise" Heilkräuterchen! „ Der einzige Spruch den ich je aussprach! Ein Heilzauber! Die Wunde schloss sich in Sekundenschnelle, aber er blieb bewusstlos. Dann machte ich noch eine schnelle Handbewegung und er wurde gefesselt und geknebelt.

Dann drehte ich mich um und ich verfluchte mich im Stillen, wie kann man nur so ein gutes Herz haben.

Ich schaute mich an Schlachtfeld um! In meiner Nähe kämpften Harry und, zu meine größten Überraschung, bereits Voldemort. Im Moment sah es für Harry gar nicht gut aus.

Er. stand vor Tom und sein Zauberstab lag fünf Meter neben ihm. Voldemort stand vor ihm und richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Herz.

Ich ging auf die beiden zu und ich hörte Voldemort sagen" Dein Ende ist gekommen Potter! „ Laut sagte ich nun" Das glaube ich nicht! „ Beide wandten sich zu mir um. Ich stand bei Harry's Zauberstab. Ich bückte mich und hob ihn auf und gab ihn Harry zurück. Dann baute ich mich vor ihn auf und sagte" Zuerst musst du an mir vorbei! „ Wütend entgegnete er" Geh zu Seite und ich verschone dich! „ Spöttisch entgegnete ich" Jetzt hab ich aber Angst! „ Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie" Avada ... „ Aber ich unterbrach ihn" Jetzt versuch es bloß nicht so! Das hat beim ersten Mal auch nicht funktionier! „ Ich zeigte auf meine Narbe! Er brüllte wütend, aber auch geschockt" Wer bist du? „ Ich hob meinen Finger und strich über mein Gesicht. Meine Haar- und Augenfarbe veränderten sich wieder und ich antwortete" Ich bin Lily Potter! „ Er starrte mich an und seine Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Ich hatte ihm aus der Fassung gebracht! Nach einigen Sekunden stummen starren stammelte er" Aber... Aber du ... bist tot? „ Das war nun gar nicht sein Art. Wo ist auf einmal die Selbstsicherheit hin? Mit den Anflug eines Lächelns erwiderte ich" Ich bin nie tot gewesen! „ und dann fügte ich noch hinzu" Bei einem Magid muss man sich schon etwas besseres Einfallen lassen um ihn umzubringen! „ Langsam schien er sich wieder zu fangen, denn etwas selbstsicherer sagte er" Sind Magid's nicht, wie sagt man noch schnell,... böse? „ Daraufhin schüttelte ich den Kopf und meinte" Muss nicht sein! Das hängt vom Menschen ab für was für eine Seite man sich entscheidet! „ Ich hob meine rechte Hand und beschwor einen Feuerball herauf. Mit den Worten" Jetzt zeig ich dir meine Macht! „ Schleuderte ich ihm den Feuerball entgegen.

Hinter mir schrie eine bekannte Stimme" Avada Kedavra! „ Ich drehte mich schnell um und dadurch verfehlte mein Ball Tom. Auf mich flog ein grüner Blitz zu. Heraufbeschworen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Für mich gab es kein entkommen mehr und als der Blitz mich traf waren meine letzen Worte" Nicht schon wieder! „ Dann hörte ich noch Harry schreien und dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.

Als ich erwachte lag ich in einem Bett. Ich vermutete irgendwo in Hogwarts! Ich öffnete die Augen und setzte mich auf. Am Fußende von meinem Bett saß Harry, aber ansonsten war der Raum leer. Als er merkte, dass ich wach bin, sagte er" Guten Morgen! „ Mit den Anflug eines Lächeln fragte ich" Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? „ Er antwortete nun auch lächelnd" Den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht! Jetzt ist es ungefähr acht Uhr! „ Ich nickte kurz und fragte dann" Wie geht es dir? „ Schulternzuckend sagte er" Ganz gut! „ Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster hängen. Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag! Leise fragte ich" Hatte ich Recht? Ist das Schwarze Reich gefallen? „ Harry nickte und sagte dann" Ja, Voldemort ist tot! „ In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Sirius, Remus und Simone kamen herein. Als sie merkten, dass ich war fragte Sirius" Wie geht es dir? „ Gut gelaunt fragte ich" Es könnt nicht besser sein! „ und dann fragte ich aber" Was ist passiert nach dem ich bewusstlos geworden bin? „ Auf diese Frage antwortete Harry" Ich habe mich Voldemort gestellt, die Magidkraft genutzt und ich habe ihn geschlagen! „ Sirius fügte hinzu" Alle noch lebendigen Todesser sind in Askaban, die Riesen sind wider n Frankreich, die Dementoren sind auch in Askaban und ich bin entgültig frei! „ Ich lächelte in die Runde und meinte schließlich leise" In solchen Ereignissen merkt man, welche Macht Prophezeiung auf das Leben manchen Menschen haben! „ Simone nickte und sagte" JA! Wenn man bedenk was alles anders gekommen wäre! „ Remus ergänzte" Wer alles nicht gestorben wäre! „ Sirius lächelte mich und meinte" Jetzt kann man daran auch nichts mehr ändern! „ und dann fügte er noch hinzu" Kommt und gehen wir feiern! „ Ich nickte und stand auf! Dann kam mir ein plötzlicher Gedanke und ich sagte" Wartet! Ich habe eine Idee! „ Alle sahen mich und ich erklärte" Gebt mir eure Hände! „ Wir standen in einen kleinen Kreis und ich beschwor die Kraft des Reisens und meine roten Funken brachten uns auf den Astronomieturm. Sirius fragte" Was willst du hier? „ Wortlos stellte ich mich an das Geländer und blickte hinaus in die Welt! Dann beschwor ich eine rote Rose herauf und warf sie über die Brüstung mit den Worten" Für alle deren Leben durch Prophezeiungen zerstört wurden! „ Meine Freunde stellten sich an meine Seiten und Harry beschwörte auch eine Rose herauf. Er warf sie mit den Worten" Für alle die in diesem Kampf ihr Leben lassen mussten! „ Remus zog seine Zauberstab und beschwört aus dem Nichts ebenfalls eine Rose. Sirius und Simone taten es ihm gleich. Remus warf mit den Worten" Für alle die ihre Familie in dem Kampf verloren haben!" Simone sagte, während sie ihre Rose warf" Für alle die wegen diesen Kampf ihre Freunde verloren hatten! „ Alle hier reden aus Erfahrung! Remus meinte seine Eltern, Simone redete von James uns Crissy und als Sirius die Rose warf wussten wir wen er meinte! „ Für alle die ihre Liebe in diesem Kampf verloren haben! „ sagte er mit trauriger Stimme. Seine große Liebe Crissy war in diesem Kampf gestorben!

Eine Weile standen wir still neben einander und schauten in die Ferne!

Schließlich brach Remus das Schweigen! Er sagte" Kommt gehen wir! Das Fest wartet! „ Und Simone fügte hinzu" Lily du muss noch Emily kennen lernen! „ Ich wollte wissen" Wer ist das? „ Sirius antwortete lächelnd" Die Tochter von Remus und Simone! „

Wir wandten uns zum gehen um. Aber ich blieb plötzlich stehen! Meine Freundin und Harry standen schon bei der Tür. Harry drehte sich um und fragte" Kommst du? „ Geistesabwesend meinte ich leise" Geht schon mal vor ich komm gleich nach! „ So verließen sie den Astronomieturm. Ich stellte mich wieder an das Geländer und ich beschwörte noch mal eine Blume herauf! Diesmal eine weise Lilie! Sanft hob ich die Blume über das Geländer und sie entgeleitete langsam meinen Fingern „Für James und für den Beginn eines neuen Lebens! „

Ich blickte der Blume nach, wie sie langsam durch die Luft auf die Erde segelt. Jetzt bin ich befreit von der Last an James Tod Schuld zu sein und ich bin auch bereit für eine neue Liebe. Mit einen Gedanken an Sirius verlies ich glücklich lächelnd den Turm und ging zu Feier!

ENDE

Anmerkungen: Ich weiß einige Dinge sind anders als im Buch, aber ich wollte Remus etwas Glück schenken und auch Sirius sollte nicht sterben!


End file.
